


Fluid Mechanics

by Rumandcoke359



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Ben doesn't know how to flirt, Ben is a senior, Ben isn't an asshole, College, F/M, First Kiss, I wrote this for a friend, RA Ben, Rey is a sophomore, Rey needs a teacher, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Smut, University, Vibrators, ben is also kind of a player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumandcoke359/pseuds/Rumandcoke359
Summary: Rey needs help with one of her classes and the only person willing to help is her asshole RA Ben Solo
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 206
Collections: Dev’s Reylo Favorites





	Fluid Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so lmk if it sucks!

Rey slams her head down on her desk for the fifth time that night. Her notes sprawled out around her and her laptop open to some YouTube video on Fluid Mechanics. Rey doesn’t understand why she’s having so much trouble with this class. She was now in her second semester of her sophomore year at Cornelia University and her 4.0 GPA is at risk because of this class. 

Rey had already been to the tutor center on campus earlier that day but it was almost midnight and there was no one but YouTube to help her. She tried sending a message into her dorm floors group chat hours ago with no response from her floormates. She’s about to call it a night when her phone goes off. Crossing her fingers she looks at the notification and sees someone had direct messaged her. Frowning she unlocks her phone and sees that it’s from Ben Solo. 

Ben was the senior RA on her floor. In fact he lives in the room next to hers and she had not only heard him once but dozens of times with different girls. It always happened while she was trying to study or sleep. After her third sleepless night in one week, she had confronted him. Rey wasn’t mean about it. In fact she prided herself in her confrontation skills, but Ben was not so kind. His only responded was a smirk and said if she was jealous she could just knock anytime and try it out herself. 

Rey had never in her life met such an arrogant asshole. She thought about reporting him to the hall director, Poe but there was no use. She’s seen them together before and they seemed like best friends. He’d probably congratulate Ben and dismiss her complaint. She had tried pounding his wall to hopefully signal to him they’re being too loud but she’s found he only gets louder once he knows she acknowledges him. She’s resulted to blasting her music or putting in earplugs when she’s trying to sleep. 

Rey reads over the message and grimaces.

Ben Solo: Hey I just got back. If you still need help, I got an A in that class and still have my notes. I could also help you with some of the problems. 

Rey really wants to refuse. To just leave him on read and go to bed but her test is next week and she has to get an A. Sighing she types out a quick messages.

Rey Niima: im in my room. just knock.

Not a minute later she hears a knock at her door and she goes to open it. Ben is standing in the hallway with a notebook and a stack of flashcards. He looks down at her fuzzy Galaxy Wars themed pajama pants and smiles. Rey immediately feels her defencive walls go up.

“What didn’t think I’d like Galaxy Wars?” She crosses her arms and glares at him. To her surprise his smile drops and he looks back up at her. 

“What no! I was gonna say I like them.” If Rey didn’t know what kind of an asshole he was she’d say he looks nervous. “Umm anyways. I brought some of my notes from that class. There’s some homework problems in there I worked through as well.” He holds out the notebook and note cards to her and she takes them in her arms. He doesn’t make a move to enter her room so she assumes that’s all he’s willing to offer. Rey was hoping for him to explain some of the concepts she was rusty on but she decides this will have to do. 

“Okay. Thanks, I’ll get these back to you once I’m done. Goodnight Ben.” She goes to close the door but she’s met with resistance. 

“Wait! I could… come in and help you with some stuff... if you want that is.” His hands now free from holding his notes run through his hair. 

“Oh yeah sure. I just thought you were trying to go to bed.” She opens the door to let him in. Her space wasn’t necessarily the cleanest but it wasn’t bad either so Rey doesn’t really understand the nervous feeling she’s having about him being here now. “Sorry about the mess. I haven’t had a chance to clean.” She mumbles trying to gather some of the pillows on her floor to throw them on the bed.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s still cleaner than most of your floormates’.” He chuckles as he stands watching her try to somewhat clean her room. Rey can’t help but laugh at his comment. 

“I believe that.” She smiles and looks over at him. He’s looking back at her and Rey can’t help blushing at his gaze. His gaze is way too intense for the scenario. It’s almost like he wants to-

“So do you have any topics in particular or…?” He trails off and gestures over to her desk. 

“Oh right! Umm I’m really confused about orthogonal coordinates? They’re just really confusing and every video I watch says the same shit and I just don’t know what to do.” She takes a seat at her desk and offers him a storage bin to sit on next to her. 

“Oh I remember that. Those problems are always the hardest and are guaranteed to show up on all your exams. I think I have a few in my notebook you could try by yourself and then compare to my work. I’ll help you out.” He grabs the notebook and skims the pages until he finds what he’s looking for. He points to a problem with his index finger, “Try this one. Do you have a pen or something I can use? I’ll do the problem as well.”

“Um yeah, you should find something in one of these drawers.” Rey already has her head down working on the problem. She hears him open a drawer and slam it shut immediately after. She looks over startled. 

“Are you okay?” She asks. He’s looking down at his feet and she sees his adam's apple bob as he swallows.   
“Um yeah. Sorry.” He mumbles. She gives him a weird look and goes back to working. He grabs a pen from her top drawer and goes to work on his own paper. He’s finished way before she is but he sits patiently waiting for her. 

Before either of them know it, it’s three in the morning and they just finished going over his chapter ten notes. To Rey’s surprise he was a really good tutor of sorts. He wasn’t condescending or mean when she didn’t understand something and he was incredibly patient with her. 

“Oh it’s three already. Im sure you wanna go to bed now…” she trails off glancing over at him. He’s already looking at her when she meets his eyes. He doesn’t say anything for the longest time and Rey is starting to feel nervous under his gaze.

“Rey.” He finally speaks and it’s a bit breathless which is strange since they haven’t done anything but sit here for three hours. “I want to apologize. For the way I acted when you confronted me earlier this year. And for what I said. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything.” 

“Oh.” Rey doesn’t know what an appropriate response to that other than, “Thank you for apologizing.” 

“Yeah. I just… I… God I don’t know why I’m even saying this.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. 

“You… don’t know why you’re apologizing to me?” She asks a dubiously. Leave it to Ben Solo to be an asshole even when apologizing. 

“What no! No, that’s not what I meant. I just… I wanted to tell you something but it doesn’t matter. I should go.” He mumbles as he stands up and starts making a beeline to the door. Rey barely makes it to him before he grabs the door handle. 

“Wait no. You can’t just say that and expect me not to bug you about it now. Just tell me.” She now has a hand wrapped around his bicep. Well it’s not wrapped around, she can barely grip it from the sheer size of it. Jesus, does he spend all his time in the gym? His gaze shifts down to where her hand is gripping his arm. He looks up at her and before she can react he leans forward and his lips are on hers. 

The only thing Rey can think about is how soft his lips feel on hers. Rey’s had plenty of men kiss her but she’s never felt lips as soft as these. She can’t help but kiss back and she can feel the slight prickle from the facial hair that’s started to grow. When she feels his hand find its way to her cheek she finally snaps back to the reality that Ben Solo actually kissed her. She abruptly pushes him away and takes a step back. 

“What the fu-”

“I’m so sorry.” Ben looks like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes are wide and she can see his pupils are blown wide. He scrubs a hand over his face and sighs. “God I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I just, I thought you might feel the same and that’s so dumb consdering I’ve been nothing but a jerk to you and it’s stupid for me to think a girl like you would want someone like me. God I’m so sorry.” He’s talking so fast Rey just barely understands what he’s saying. 

“What?” She asks because she surely didn’t just hear Ben Solo admit he has feelings for her.

“I’m sorry.” 

“No, all the other parts.” Rey can see how badly he wants her to forget all the other things he had just said to her. If it wasn’t for how nervous Ben looked right now, she’d just think this was just a scheme to get into her pants.

“I just… I like you. Like a lot. And usually I’m pretty good with flirting but with you I just… I don’t know. You make me nervous.” He’s not looking at her when he says any of it. Rey takes a step towards him and when his gaze finally meets hers she can see he’s not lying. 

“What about all those girls then? Usually if you wanna ask someone out you don’t fuck every girl on campus.” Rey can’t deny the fact that if he had asked her out before he started their little quarrel she probably would have said yes. He was definitely one of the more attractive men she’s met during her time at university and he seemed nice to all the people she’s seen him talk to people. Before he talked to her that is. 

“I thought I could forget about you. If I fucked enough girls I’d eventually forget I had feelings for you. God that makes me sound like an even bigger dick. I should probably go. You obviously hate me right now and I’d rather save myself the embarrassment.” He’s about to reach for the door but Rey stops him again. She’s not even sure why. She should hate him right now. 

“I don’t hate you Ben. I just wished you asked me out so we could’ve been doing this sooner.” The last thing Rey sees before she steps forward and captures his lips with hers is his surprised face. 

Rey kisses him harder than the first time and he immediately wraps his arms around her waist and matches her intensity with his mouth. Her arms snake around his neck and she shoves a hand into his hair. Ben moans are she lightly scratches his head with her nails and Rey takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Before Rey has a chance to do anything else he moves her over to press her against the door. His mouth leaves hers and he drags his lips down to her chin and throat. She can feel him smirk as he kisses a particularly sensitive part of her throat that makes her moan. 

“God I’ve wanted to hear you make those sounds for forever.” He groans as he kisses up her neck. She drags his lips back to hers and she groans as he explores her mouth with his tongue. His hands are gripping her hips hard and she can tell he’s holding himself back. She tries pulling him closer and she can feel how hard he his against her stomach. He groans and squeezes her hips harder. Rey tries to pull her head back but she feels the door against the back of her head. Moving her head to the side she hears Ben whimper from the loss of contact and the sound shoots down to her core. 

“Ben. I want you to touch me.” She’s not even sure Ben heard her considering how hard both of them are breathing, but when she feels his hand finally travel up her back under her shirt she knows he heard her. 

“Rey.” he groans as his hand reaches just under her breasts. “Tell me you want this.” He murmurs against her ear.

“God, Ben yes. Just please touch me.” Rey should feel embarrassed about how she sounds but it’s hard to feel anything but needy with Ben teasing her like this. Ben’s hand covers her breast entirely. There’s no opportunity for Rey to feel subconscious about her small chest before Ben lifts her arms and gets rid of her shirt. 

“God you’re perfect.” Ben’s eyes are fixated on her chest. His eyes are full of lust and hunger. Tearing his eyes back to her own he slowly makes her way between her breast. Rey can hardly stand the way he’s teasing her. By the time he reaches her nipples Rey is whining and desperately trying to relieve the pressure building up in her core. Rey really shouldn’t feel this way considering how little of her he’s actually touched. 

When she feels his teeth very gently graze against her nipple she has to bite her palm in order to keep back a moan. He trails his lips to the center of her chest and she can feel his hot breath on her skin.

“You know what I saw earlier? When I asked if you had a pen?” He practically growls at her and where Rey would normally be scared, she isn’t now. She can’t even begin to even recall what he asked and she hopes he isn’t expecting her to speak. Rey doesn’t even know if she could speak let alone form a sentence. “Do you play with yourself all alone at night, Rey? Did you know I’d see your vibrator?”

Rey shakes her head because it’s all she can manage. She didn’t even remember putting it in there. She had gotten it as a secret santa gift from friend but she doesn’t even use it. Suddenly Ben moves away from her and she can see him making his way over to her desk. She can now admire the amount of space he takes up. His broad shoulders stretch the soft material of his shirt and Rey wonders if he’s ripped under all those clothes. 

She’s brought back to reality when she hears a sudden buzzing sound. As soon as it sounded it stopped again. He turns to her with the red vibrator. He tosses it on the Bed and strips off his shirt tossing it to the corner he tossed her shirt earlier. Rey doesn’t have to wonder if he’s shredded under his clothes anymore because the answer is definitely yes.

“Get on the bed, Rey.” She climbs onto her bed and sit on the edge. Grabbing his hips she pulls him into a kiss. There was nothing gentle about the way he was kissing her against the door but where his tongue was thick and insistent before, it’s now soft and gentle. He’s the first to pull away and he gently pushes her shoulders to have her lie back. Rey rests on her elbows and watches him hook his fingers into the waistline of her pants. 

“I like your pants but I think I’ll like them better when they’re off.” His lips shine from her saliva when he smirks. Slowly pulling her pants off he slips them over her feet and leans in again. He kisses the inside of her knee and Rey mewls at the contact. The sound seems to encourage him as he kisses and nips at the soft skin between her thighs. He’s so close to where she needs him she can feel his breath tickle the crease of her thigh. 

Rey can hear the buzzing before she feels it. She snaps her eyes open and sees him lowering the toy to her center. When she feels it makes contact she grips Ben’s hair so hard she knows it must hurt. He groans and kisses her hip bone as he continues circling the toy around her clit. “You’re so wet baby. Did I do that? Is that all for me?” 

“Yes. Oh fuck, Ben.” Rey arches off the bed as he switches the vibrator to a higher setting. It’s not soon after that Rey’s legs begin to shake and her vision goes white. Ben switches off the vibrator and tosses it aside. His mouth is suddenly lapping her up and making her whine. It’s almost too much and not enough at the same time. She needs him. All of him. 

“Ben, fuck me already.” She groans as his tongue slips into her tight hole. Ben releases her with a lewd ‘pop’ and trails kisses up her taut stomach, up her chest, around her neck and finally to her lips. 

“What do you want sweetheart?” His lips barely touch hers and she tries to capture his lips. His teeth catch her lower lip and he gently pulls. He lets her lip go and moves his lips to her ear and asks her again, “What do you want sweetheart? You gotta tell me.” 

“Fuck me, Ben. I need you. I need all of it. Please.” Her voice is whiny and desperate. Ben tears himself away from her and suddenly… leaves. The door slams shut behind him and Rey is sprawled out on the bed barely catching her breath. The door suddenly swings open and Ben is opening a condom with his teeth as he kicks the door shut behind him. With the condom package dangling between his teeth he unbuckles his belt and shover his pants off. Just like the rest of him, he’s big. “I wasn’t leaving, sweetheart. I’d never leave you.” He grins as he takes steps towards her.

After getting the condom on, he sets his knees down between Rey’s. Pulling her closer she has to spread her legs wider to accommodate for his size. He rests his weight on his elbow next to Rey’s head. His eyes are on her face looking for any sort of hesitation.

“Yes, Ben. Yes yes yes yes.” That seems to be all Ben needs to finally push into her. He hides his face in her neck and groans softly. Rey’s hands are stroking through his hair while she waits for Ben to start moving. She can feel him let out a shuddering breath as he pulls back and thrusts back into her.

Rey feels fuller than she ever has in her life. With every little movement she can feel his cock grazing new placed in her. She can feel him throbbing and Rey’s body is shaking from trying to keep itself together. Rey’s moans loud and unashamed while his hips snap into hers. 

His lips move to the column on her throat and he sucks and bite. “I’m gonna mark you. Make sure people know you’re mine. All mine. Tell me you’re mine. Tell me, Rey.” He’s now looking down at her. His hair hanging down like a veil. She can see a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face. 

“I’m yours. All yours.” He doesn’t break eye contact when he starts going even harder. Even faster. The sounds Rey is letting out are no longer in her control. She stares back at him with her mouth open, letting out sounds she’s never heard come out of her. Rey comes like this. Her eyes still on his as she rides out her high and desperately tries to get him to come. His thrust stutter as he she squeezes around Ben’s cock and with a final snap of his hips he groans and spills into the condom. They stay like that for a few seconds. Catching their breaths and looking at each other.

It should feel weird. Just staring at each other as his cock starts to get soft inside her but it somehome feels, normal. Like they’ve been doing this for forever. It feels almost comfortable, it feels like what home feels like. When he finally does slps out of her, Rey has to hold back a whine. Suddenly she feels empty and she watches Ben tie the condom and toss it in her trash can. He bends to pick up his shirt from the floor and Rey rolls on her side taking the opportunity to admire his ass. He’s smiling when he turns around and he tosses his shirt over to her. She slips it on and pulls it up to her nose. She inhales the scent trying to burn it into her memory.

He slips on his boxer and to Rey’s surprise he climbs back into the bed with her. His arms circle around her and he pulls her close to him. He kisses her forehead and tucks her head under his chin. She sure he can feel her smile wide against his chest. 

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you. Will you go out with me?”


End file.
